1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water picks and particularly to portable water picks which allow a user to easily connect to a sink faucet to use the tap water to clean teeth or alike. This invention also introduces means that allow medicine or cleaning solutions to be mixed into the water jet for picking and cleaning actions.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to portable water picks was found.
To clean food residuals between teeth sometime is difficult. Ordinary water picks which use small pumps to shoot water to clean between teeth are bulky, not suitable to carry around for travels, and noisy in use. Therefore, a small, easy to carry around, lightweight and quiet water pick is sought.
The invented devices provide means to connect a flexible tube to a spout of an existing sink faucet. The invented devices also provide means to create a small stream of high-speed water jet to be used to clean between teeth or the alike. The invented devices also provide means to easily handle and control the water jet. Means to mix medicine or cleaning solutions into the water jet are also included in the invented devices.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of illustrative embodiments, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: